


Брат

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для  Rokvell, на арт с детишками. Но вышло не совсем по нему, а скорее по всему, что я с ними видела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брат

«Этот мужик» вошёл в их жизнь внезапно. Ещё вчера она была на двоих: он, мама и весь мир за дверью уютной квартиры. А сегодня появился этот... Причём ладно бы один. Когда-то у них был... такой же. И с ним тоже приходилось делить маму. В общем, можно стерпеть. Дело привычное.  
Но он привёл с собой мелкого! Настоящего конкурента! Ох, как мать противно с ним сюсюкала! Запускала ладонь в красные лохмы, чуть постукивала кончиком пальца по носу, совала лакомства!  
Чёртов вор!  
Конечно, Дайки сразу решил показать ему его место! Вот только засранец был не дурак кулаками махать, и прилетело Дайки не меньше, чем сам навешал. А потом ещё мама его, именно ЕГО, отчитала!  
Обидно было до слёз. Но он же не Сацки. Так что только непримиримо хлюпнул носом и сбежал в комнату.  
Кстати, комнату теперь тоже приходилось делить. Туда внесли вторую кровать, и, повернувшись на правый бок, Дайки мог коснуться её рукой. Чем и пользовался, чтобы щипать ненавистного вора. С ужасно тупым именем — Тайга. Тот обычно сопел, огрызался и щипался в ответ. Но как бы они не свирепели, драться всерьёз больше не решались.  
Дайки дождался, пока мама погасит свет, и тут же подполз к самому краю, чтобы дотянуться до Тайги. Однако тот не дремал и сцапал его за запястье. Ногти ощутимо впились в кожу.  
— Пусти, —прошипел Дайки, морщась.  
— Сам не лезь, — прорычал в ответ Тайга. Хиленько, правда, прорычал. Как кошак.  
— Хочу и буду!  
— Ну и не ной тогда!  
Дайки пустил ноги в ход, и они ещё долго сосредоточенно друг друга тузили. Пока не взмокли. Тайга отступился первым. Отполз к стене, выпустив его руку. Дайки видел выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы, но лыбиться было нечему. У самого на подушке расползалось пятно.  
— Чего ты пристал ко мне? – поинтересовался Тайга. Тихо, но с противным присвистом. Дайки сразу вспомнил, что у него недавно выпал зуб.  
Дайки неожиданно понял, что не знает ответа. Вроде бы всё было очевидно, но как только он открывал рот, очевидность ускользала.  
— А зачем вы припёрлись?! – наконец, выдохнул он. Сел и утёр лицо.  
— Папа сказал, что вы теперь наша семья, — совершенно спокойно ответил Тайга.  
— Мы своя собственная семья!  
— Мама сказа…  
— Она моя мама! Понял? – Дайки прыгнул на вора зверем, сгрёб за ворот футболки. – Понял?!  
— И моя тоже. Она сама сказала, — Тайга смотрел в упор, упрямо и честно. В глаза.  
Наверно, поэтому Дайки и не смог рявкнуть, что он врёт. Так не врут.  
Пальцы разжались сами собой. Дайки сморгнул, не зная, что делать. Он никогда не думал, что мама так его предаст. Как это он теперь не один-единственный? Почему это красноголовое недоразумение теперь тоже её мальчик?  
— Я был очень рад, — Тайга отвёл взгляд. Уставился на свои руки. – В Америке даже поговорить было не с кем. И ма… моя мама ушла. Давно. Папа не говорит куда. Но я слышал: у неё другая семья. А папа работал. Много. Почти всё время, — он говорил торопливо, проглатывая слова, иногда давясь воздухом. Смаргивал часто. – А меня не понимал никто. И лица лживые. Сдохнуть можно.  
Дайки смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он… он и не думал, что вору… тьфу ты, Тайге, так пришлось. Попробовал примерить на себя, и стало так стыдно. Хуже, чем когда порвал мамино платье, не пуская на свидание. Знал, что у неё нет другого, что любимое, и всё равно.  
Но признаваться было как-то… Не Сацки он. Вот.  
Дайки протянул руку и сжал ладонь Тайги. Она была тёплая, влажная и мягкая. Как у девчонки.

Оказалось, Тайга просто бредил баскетболом. Он мог часами рассказывать про игры, знал что такое «данк» и «дриблинг», а ещё навскидку перечислял всех основных игроков НБА. За одно это его грех было не уважать!  
А ещё у него был настоящий, взрослый мяч. Дайки завидовал бы смертельно, если бы Тайга не сказал щедро, что он – их. Первое время Дайки почти не выпускал мяч из рук, даже в кровать брал. Тайга по этому поводу молчал как рыба и даже не лыбился. Свой в доску, отличный брат.  
Брат. Дайки и не думал никогда, что иметь брата так клёво. Дни пролетали быстрее бумажных самолётиков. Пуф, и нет, и уже их чуть не за уши ведут в кровать. Правда, потом шикают по нескольку раз за ночь, заставляя притаиваться и изображать сон.  
Колотить врагов вдвоём тоже оказалось сподручнее. Как и играть.  
Если бы не окрики мамы, они бы всё время торчали на площадке.  
Тайга, конечно, сначала играл так себе, зато быстро учился. А к концу лета и вовсе наравне сражался за победу.  
Дайки был счастлив.  
Даже начавшиеся занятия в школе не смогли подпортить эту бочку мёда. Уроки в две головы выполнялись быстрее, шалилось в четыре руки — куда интереснее. И с куда большим размахом. Стоять в углу с горящими ушами и задницей было веселее, зная, что в другом мнётся брат. Отчитанный и отшлёпанный отцом с не меньшей силой.  
В общем, хорошо, что мама нашла «этого мужика».  
Дайки почти созрел называть его «папа».


End file.
